Angol Mois
Angol Mois (アンゴル＝モア Angoru Moa, known as Angol Moa in the manga) is a major character in Keroro Gunso who is portrayed as the "King of Terror". History When Angol Mois was younger, she played around with Keroro, earning him the title Uncle (おじ 様 Oji-Sama). When she got older, her father told her that she would destroy Pekopon. To prepare for her goal, Mois destroyed other planets. Mois was so excited that she came 500 years early. However, she took a nap and missed the date by 5 years. Overview "July 2002. The King of Terror descends from the sky and King Angolmois awakens."2 Angol Mois is the "King of Terror", who is ditzy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She was sent to planet Earth to arrive in July 1999 for Earth's destruction, as predicted by Nostradamus, under orders from her father. She states that during her first appearance she told Nostradamus to deliver a message to the humans warning them of her arrival. In the anime, she arrives 500 years too early and takes a nap in orbit, until she wakes up in 2005 3 years too late. In the manga, she lands near Fuyuki, while in the anime, she lands on Giroro's tent. In both, she is taken into the Hinatas' home, where she is nursed back to health by Natsumi. When she wakes up, she reveals her true form and begins to destroy the Earth, until Keroro, who arrives later, is persuaded by Fuyuki to stop Mois. She is close friends with Keroro, who she calls oji-sama, which means, roughly, "Uncle". Tamama often competes with her for Keroro's attention (and affection). Her transformation sequences, stylized costume, and related accessories may make her a parody of the "magical girl" genre. As an added note, Mois' Pekopon-form wears a hair clip explicitly in the shape of the Science Patrol's Ryuusei-mark in the anime (while Asami whose form/soul she "borrowed" has an Ultra Garrison-mark hair clip). Her name is frequently used in puns on the Japanese phrase moe-moe, which usually refers to a cute girl who appeals to older members of the audience. Personality Although the Lord of Terror, she is anything but terrifying. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy but can be scary when she's in Angol form, and uses her Lucifer Spear to split earth-like substances. The other side of the Lucifer Spear, it opens her diary that may not tell the truth. She got her Earth look from when she first arrived in 2002 (2009 in the anime), before she met the Hinatas. Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind was needed to become an effective planet destroyer. Thus, she chose the form of a Japanese school girl she saw ending a friendship with another girl for her own benefit. She is shown to be somewhat immodest, and is not afraid to go topless or strip completely naked in front of others. Crossover Appearance [[Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer|'Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer']] Angol Mois appear as Solo Unit. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Mois is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero